


Bedbugs

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's apartment gets infested with bed bugs after the adopted couch debacle.  Neither are particularly pleased.





	Bedbugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

They had scrubbed the apartment from top to bottom and it still didn't feel clean in lieu of the second bedbug assault.

Kurt had predetermined that their first encounter with bedbugs would also be their last after a truly rigorous cleaning regime, but the bedbugs didn't seem to function under the same restrictions.  They had returned with a vengeance that could only be described as zealous, appearing on the night and causing Kurt to freeze for one moment with a petrified squeak.  Kurt knew that the infestation wasn't nearly as severe as it seemed on the surface, but that didn't stop him from scourging the apartment until he was certain that no insect would ever lay foot in it again.

With Blaine's assistance, the process had only taken four hours.  By the time Kurt was satisfied that everything had been properly disinfected (twice for good measure) and all of the sheets were in the wash, they were sprawled out on the floor together, gazing at the ceiling and trying to muster the energy to move.

"I don't think I can honestly lift my arms right now," Blaine said, partially star-fished on the floor beside him.  With slightly wild hair and dark-circled eyes, he looked tired, but he hadn't abandoned Kurt to his fate by padding off into the bedroom alone.  Kurt called that progress, at least; he felt nauseous just thinking about crawling into bed with more potential bedbugs awaiting.  "Did we get them all?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to look at him.

Kurt sighed.  "I don't know."  Then, listening to the washer rattle for a few moments, he added, "We should probably get to bed."

"We should," Blaine agreed, stretching with a breathy sigh before making himself more comfortable on his back on the hardwood floor, arms behind his head.  Kurt hesitated for a moment before scooting closer to him, resting his cheek on Blaine's chest and his hand against Blaine's stomach, the apartment cool and quiet even in the midst of the summer heatwave.  Three AM was a tired time for both the living and nonliving elements, but Kurt didn't want to get up just yet, listening to Blaine's breathing as his chest rose and fell rhythmically.

Somewhere between one breath and the next, he slipped off, waking with a start to Blaine snoring softly underneath him.  Comfortable though he was against Blaine's chest, he knew that Blaine would have a horrendous backache -- and he would end up with back pain as well if he wasn't careful -- if they stayed on the floor any longer.

Still hesitant about returning to their former bedbug battlegrounds, Kurt slowly leaned up to kiss Blaine's jaw before murmuring, "Blaine."

Another snore.

"Blaine," Kurt said, a little louder.  "Honey.  Wake up."

Blaine grunted, twisting as though he would pull the covers over his head before realizing that they weren't there and settling for pulling Kurt closer to him again.  "What?"

"Bedtime."

"Hmm."  After a beat, Blaine groaned and hauled himself upright, wincing a little as he did so.  "Did we really just fall asleep on a hardwood floor?" he asked, stretching slowly.

"I think so," Kurt agreed, tugging on his shirt until he hobbled along after him towards the bedroom, too tired to care about potential invaders.  "But the bed will feel so much better.  Especially with fresh sheets," he added, sliding under the covers and moaning.

Blaine slid in beside him and tucked an arm around Kurt's waist, falling back asleep promptly.

Nervous though he was about sleeping in the same bed after yet another bedbug scare, Kurt couldn't help but feel safe in Blaine's arms, and knowing that he felt comfortable enough to sleep was enough for Kurt to sleep, too.

Some things were worth taking chances on, and cuddling with Blaine in their bed was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
